


Make You Fit

by disney_rox_my_sox



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_rox_my_sox/pseuds/disney_rox_my_sox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York wins an all-inclusive concert trip from a radio show. He decides to bring his boyfriend, North (obviously), and his best friend, Wash. But North and York are not planning this to be the innocent, fun-filled weekend Wash was expecting. How will Wash react when he discovers what the two men REALLY want from him? Can he give it to them? Where will he fit in this proposition of theirs?</p>
<p>PS. This is a warning. Heavy, heavy petting involved. Check the tags first. Seriously. Don't like, don't read.</p>
<p>PSS. Happy ending, because, duh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Fit

“Ha, I knew I could make you come.” A velvet voice breathed against Wash’s ear.

His fair face flushed to the tips of his ears, and his deep brown eyes clouded over at the insinuation. He tried to back away from the source, but found one, long well-toned arm slung around his shoulders in easy, incongruent companionship. The athletic body that sidled up to his to press warmly against his side made him feel uncomfortable - not because he didn’t want the contact, but because he did. Too much.

Wash schooled the lust from his features and turned his gaze to the man playfully coming on to him. What person wouldn’t want to be with York? He was perfect, in Wash’s estimation. He had a tall frame with muscles that were not overly defined, just toned enough to delineate the firm bunches beneath the soft grey, long sleeve Henley he wore. It was a good colour on him because it matched perfectly with the nearly silver shade of York’s one eye. The second eye was whited out and blind from being completely slashed by a scar that ran along the right side of his face. However, the long gash in no way detracted from the man’s beauty. Instead, it enhanced the rakish appearance, gave a devil-may-care gleam to the almost always present smirk. Soft brown hair styled perfectly with a flip at the gelled up bangs meshed well with the man’s tanned complexion.

Yup, York was pretty much perfect to look at. So why couldn’t Wash turn up the charm, slide his own, rangier, slimmer body flush with the flirtatious man pressed against him? The reason walked across the hotel lobby they were standing in. North, York’s long-time boyfriend, came to a stop right in front of him, just a little too close inside Wash’s personal space, so Wash could practically be sandwiched between the two taller men if North took just a few steps closer. He thought the placement was meant to intimidate.

Which was a shame, because North was just as perfect to look at as York was. Where his boyfriend was more subtly built, North was massive. He had broad shoulders and long arms banded with muscles. His chest was expansive, made only more so by the way those arms crossed it in a stance of mild annoyance. The man’s strength filled out the light blue dress shirt he wore, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows to reveal the smooth, golden skin of his forearms. The same gold colour picked up above the neckline and stretched enticingly over a strong jaw, high cheekbones and a faintly crooked nose that had once been broken in a rugby game. Piercing blue eyes, a gift from his Polish ancestry, were the perfect compliment to that skin. They were often warm and friendly, but they didn’t miss anything and could frost over like ice when his legendary patience was tested.

Those eyes were only mildly questioning now as he sighed deeply, running his large hands through his dirty blonde hair. “York?” His deep voice asked, and Wash felt another twinge of longing go straight to his gut at the sound.

“Yes, North?” And because Wash was still lost over admiring North, he didn’t see the silent communication pass between the two taller men surrounding him. He did, however, hear the tone in York’s voice when he answered his boyfriend, and Wash could easily imagine the cheshire smile that was undoubtedly flitting across the brunette’s face now.

“Are you bothering Wash?” North looked pointedly to where York was practically draped over the shorter, younger blonde. Funnily though, there was a strange look in his eyes as he stared at the two younger men. And though it was crazy, Wash did not get the impression that North was warning him off from getting too close to his boyfriend.

York gave an amused chuckle and pulled Wash slightly closer. Their embrace turned to just this side of indecent in a public place. His voice crooned. “Why, are you jealous? Do you want to join us?”

That strange look in the blue eyes darkened into something that had heat curling deliciously in Wash’s stomach. Then they were carefully cleared, and North continued to look at York with a long-suffering expression. “I’m not jealous. I don’t mind what you’re doing, but Wash might. I don’t want you making him uncomfortable.”

Wait, what? That is not what Wash had been expecting to hear. Having known the couple for the past eight months he couldn’t say he was expecting North to say he was jealous. That just wasn’t North’s style. He was too confident in himself to be worried over York. Added to that, while York liked to tease and make sexual innuendos, he was completely in love with his boyfriend of two years, so never gave any reason for his older lover to doubt him. What surprised Wash was the sincerity in North’s comment when that man said he didn’t want Wash to be bothered. That gentlemanly notion went straight to Wash’s heartstrings, and made him briefly, outrageously envious of the two men.

Suddenly upset with being used as a resting post, Wash shook his shoulders to dislodge the brunette hanging off of him. He took a step away from his two friends and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his purple hoodie. He kept any trace of his longing out of his voice, and he put a purposeful teasing lilt to mask his vulnerability when he said. “York was just being a dumbass. Nothing new.”

York squawked in protest at the insult. North however, slightly narrowed his eyes at the tone in Wash’s voice. He knew well enough how the youngest sounded when he was joking; so, as observant as he was, he had undoubtedly heard the not quite right cadence in that comment. Wash thought the taller blonde might call him on his deception and held his breath. Rather than openly air something that might make Wash even more uncomfortable, North let it slide with only a mild look that seemed to say ‘I’m here if you need to talk’. Wash just nodded with acceptance, and instead North played along with the ribbing of his boyfriend. “I’m glad someone else is able to recognise that.”

“Hey!” York swept his mockingly betrayed look between the two men ganging up on him. “Here I was, considerate enough to invite my two best bros on a weekend vacation, on me -”

“Oh, please!” Wash interrupted with a scoff. “On you. You won a radio contest for a trip for three to see the Red Hot Chili Peppers concert.”

North picked up the conversation. “Who else could you have invited to go with you? Carolina would have said no; she’s not really into classic rock. You would never have asked South. Connie would have turned you down flat if neither of the other two girls were going with you. Church might have agreed, but only if you promised to invite Caboose as the third, and your vacation would have turned into a babysitting job with that guy along. Tucker would have been more interested in picking up chicks than going to a concert with you. Maine and Wyoming are out of the country visiting Wy’s parents in England. Let’s face it, babe, you’ve got friends, but none of them would have been a good choice here.”

Realising how low his prospects were, York could only shake his head. Still, a light came in his one good eye, it didn’t mean he had to give in to their argument. He knew at least one person he could guilt trip. And if he gained a perverse pleasure in seeing the distress flush warmly across pale, lightly freckled cheeks, well, all the better. He made his voice as sullen as possible. “Whatever. You could at least be a little grateful that I asked you two assholes to come with me. I thought it would be something cool we could all do together…”

The ploy worked exactly as intended. Wash’s brown eyes instantly widened in chagrin. He flushed with guilt for being such an ass and picking on York when the guy had invited him, too. York could have just taken his boyfriend and left the third ticket behind. Instead, he had wanted to share the weekend with his friend, as well. York may pretend to be a player, but he was really full of these considerate kinds of gestures - when he wasn’t trying to impress or teasingly flirt with anyone. Embarrassed, Wash rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Thanks for thinking of me. It really was cool. I know I could use a break from work right about now. I seriously am grateful…” He patted one hand on York’s shoulder as a means of apology. Wash may not be super big on touching, but York was a tactile guy. So the contact probably meant more than just the words would, and Wash didn’t mind giving the affectionate gesture.

York clapped Wash on the back in return, instantly cheerful again. “Okay, we’re all good then! Let’s sit back and enjoy our weekend! North, you get the room keys from check in?”

Eyeing his boyfriend knowingly, North just shook his head. “Don’t torment the poor guy, York. He doesn’t know when you are just teasing, yet.” He gave the shortest man an apologetic and friendly look from his warm eyes before handing a keycard over. “Our rooms are side by side. They even have a connecting door, so if you need anything, you can walk on through to us.”

Wash felt heat pool much lower than his gut at the temptation of having both York and North sleeping within such a short distance from him. The images that thought evoked were enough to make his too pale skin flush red. Again, he tried to hide his true emotions from his two friends, praying he wouldn’t squeak with the lust that was currently clamping at his dry throat. “Convenient. I mean … that works … uh … that is … that’s cool. God, let’s go.”

He picked up his weekend bag and darted for the elevators, hoping to evade the scrutiny of his two friends.

York wrapped one arm around the neck of his lover, as the two watched their young target scamper off. “I think he’s starting to get the same idea we’ve had for a while now.” He purred.

North looked slightly down into his current lover’s good eye as he thought about the encounter they had just had with their hopefully prospective lover. “Not too fast, York.” He cautioned. “We know he wants us. That part is easy to see. But if we want to hook him into a relationship with us, we have to let him know we’re not just looking at him as a play thing to spice up our love life.”

York raised up his hands in front of him in a surrendering motion. North wasn’t fooled. The brunette sprang up for a quick but blistering kiss on the blonde’s lips, darting out his tongue to lick at the flavours inside his lover’s mouth, before slowly sliding back down his body. “But that’s why we make such a great team. You’re gentlemanly heart will coax him into love with us, and my sexpertise will convince him he wants desperately to stay with us. See, the perfect balance.”

He sauntered away to join his other blonde at the elevators and let North be in charge of bringing their own luggage along. North just watched him leave with a slightly bewildered expression in his eyes at the brief, torrid kiss. Then he picked up the small suitcase and rushed to the elevators when he saw from the flush on the back of the blonde’s neck that York was teasing him again. ‘Sexpertise my ass,’ he thought with a small, slightly frustrated growl.

As soon as they got to their rooms, the first thing York did was knock on the connecting door. When he heard Wash unlock his side, he pulled it open and walked passed the slightly surprised blonde. Wash sheepishly put the stopper under the door to make sure that it would not close again. He tried to convince himself that it was for ease of access, but a little voice inside his head called him a liar. He was hoping that the stopper would remain there throughout their entire stay, offering a small opening into the world of his very attractive friends. He looked up at North through the fringe of his golden bangs, and saw the taller blonde just roll his eyes in amusement at York’s antics. Wash smiled warmly back and turned to York, who had found his way into a lazing position on Wash’s bed.

In his own room, North efficiently stacked the suitcase on the provided stand in the corner. He unpacked both his and York’s shaving kits and stowed them in the bathroom. Once everything was settled, he too went into their younger companion’s room. He saw York splayed out on the bed, though he at least had the decency not to put his shoed feet on the quilt-covered mattress. His grey shirt had ridden slightly up to reveal the tiniest hint of a happy trail on his lower abdomen. The casual pose looked too artful to not have been on purpose. A look at the blushing blonde as he tried not to be enthralled by the exposed patch of skin showed that York’s steady seduction was, indeed, working.

Deciding a little team play wouldn’t hurt, North walked up to where Wash was standing at the edge of the bed and clasped a firm hand reassuringly on Wash’s shoulder. His thumb rested lightly on the bare collarbone that the half-zipped hoodie had revealed. The slight pressure was meant to be an easy contact, getting Wash used to his touch, but when North felt the skin beneath his hand warm instantly in response, he had to fight to control the sudden tightening in his jeans.

York, who knew every facet of his lover, saw the signs of lust he was trying to hide. It made him smirk just a little darkly. He heard Wash’s indrawn breath, and so turned his attention back to the man. “Want North to help you get settled in? He likes to make sure everything is properly in its place before the fun begins.”

“I put you in your place often enough,” North sparred good-naturedly, though he couldn’t help the tinge of want when his own words had him imagining all the times he had dominated York in the bedroom - or imagining how he wanted to likewise lay claim to the younger man still under his hand. However, he turned his eyes to Wash and made his tone light. “I could give you a hand.”

Wash could do nothing but gulp and shake his head. He had to tear his eyes away from where York laying enticingly on his bed, only to have his gaze caught in the warm blue ocean of North’s. He licked his lips nervously then stared, dumbfounded, as he watched those sapphire lights track the motion of his tongue. He did it again, just to be sure he had been seeing right. This time North’s own mouth opened slightly in a small intake of breath. Holy shit. Did North want him?

York chuckled darkly from his prone position on the bed. He lifted up and turned to his side, so he was resting on one elbow. The action and the sound dragged Wash’s eyes back to the man on his bed. “Cruel Wash. You have no idea how turned on North gets when you lick your lips.”

Turned on? As in… Holy fucking shit, no way! And why wasn’t York pissed that his boyfriend was apparently attracted to him? Instead, he was still teasing Wash with his sexual overtures; although, his voice was much more heated than his usual teasing tone.

“Of course, I know.” York continued as he stood up gracefully from the bed. Wash couldn’t help but get the feeling of being stalked as the tall brunette stepped intently toward him. “North has told me everything you do that turns him on.”

Wash stared wide eyed at York. He took a nervous step back, only to find that North had maneuvered behind him. He bumped solidly into the man’s firm chest. When he turned to look back at him, he found that North was still staring at his lips with eyes darkening in lust.

“It’s only fair, you know.” York’s voice was casual, belying his purposefully steady approach. He sounded casual, almost conversational when he finally stopped directly in front of Wash, boxing him in between him and his lover. “After all, I’ve told North everything about you that turns me on, too.”

York placed his hands on Wash’s slim hips. The contact had the blonde letting out a gasp of disbelief. At the sound, the taller blonde behind him stepped more firmly into his back, grasping both his shoulders and running his hands down the shorter man’s arms until he could tangle their fingers together. It was an anchor that Wash needed as soon as York pressed soft lips onto his in a teasingly intimate kiss.

With Wash’s eyes closed shut, colours exploded behind his lids. The loss of sight heightened his other senses to an intense degree. He was completely caged in warmth. The muscles of the two taller men engulfed him on all sides, and he felt wonderfully trapped. The most vivid feelings, though, emanated from the points of contact where skin met skin. North’s hands squeezing his. York’s lips sliding wetly across the seam of his mouth. And then York did something that had Wash’s senses reeling completely; he nipped sharply into his bottom lip. Wash gasped breathily, opening his lips to allow York’s tongue access into his own mouth. At the same time he made this sound, he felt North’s hips buck into him from behind as he dived his blonde head into the crease of the shorter man’s shoulder so he could set equally warm lips and tongue and teeth onto the freckles that dotted Wash’s neck.

Wash could not believe this was happening. It was probably too good to be true. Any second now, the two were going to back away laughing, York making some joke about convincing North to go along with him on this prank for their younger friend. Wash would be completely crushed, but he would hide it. The only thing he could do was enjoy the sensations while they lasted, and hopefully remember enough to recall on nights when he was alone in his bed.

Wash felt North’s head lift from the kiss marks he was sucking into his neck. He tried to hold back a keening sound of protest at the end of that delicious sensation, but didn’t succeed. Luckily, though, it was muffled slightly by York’s mouth still hotly devouring his own. That is, until he felt North gently nudge York away. Wash bit his lip to hold back any further sounds of protest and got ready to hear the concluding punchline of this foray into heaven.

Instead, North’s chuckle was light when he gently admonished York. “Easy there, York. What did I tell you about going slowly? You have to give him the chance to come up for air.”

“What!” Wash’s head snapped back to look in astonishment at North. The older man just smiled gently down at him before placing a chaste kiss on Wash’s cheek. Then those lips trailed lightly to the corners of his mouth so Wash could feel the smile that still held on the man’s face. Bewildered, he tried to find the coherency to think straight. When he spoke, his voice was still smoky with want. “I don’t really get it. You two are… And I’m… I thought we were… “

York let one hand lift from its place on Wash’s hip to run through the slightly curling gold hair. With the motion, he pushed Wash’s head back to rest against North’s chest, so Wash was staring up into two faces looking down at him. One silver eye and two blue eyes watched him hotly. “Yes we are together.” York started explaining. “You’re right, we are friends, the three of us. But North and I also think more of you than just that.”

North continued where York left off. “We like you. York likes you. I like you. Together, we like you. To be perfectly honest, we could change that ‘like’ into ‘love’, but we don’t want to scare you off.” He paused, laughing lightly at himself. “We know you like us. We’ve seen the way you look at us. We wanted to show you that we are definitely interested in having you become part of us. We’ll take it at your pace. If you just want us physically, we’ll stick with that. If you don’t, we can go back to being friends-”

York started to cut him off with a noise of upset, but North just glared at him until he subsided. Then North continued, his voice forceful towards York while he reassured Wash. “We want you to be comfortable with us. If you don’t want to make this physical, or want to take it slow, we can do that. We just wanted to let you know where we are at.”

Wash let this sink in. They wanted him? Both of them? He would get to have both of them. If he chose this, he would get to have both of them. He wouldn’t have to choose. He wouldn’t have to break them up or risk hurting one of his two best friends. He could share them. They wanted to share him. This was real.

He carefully modulated his voice. “It would be up to me?”

“Up to you.” North confirmed. and when he nudged York with an elbow to the ribs, the slightly shorter man complied with a grunt.

“You guys are my best friends. But I like you. I like you, York. I like you, North. I like both of you together. To be perfectly honest, you could probably change my ‘like’ into ‘love’.” As he finished his slight variation of North’s confession, Wash felt his world finally fall into place. York grasped hold of him from the front, wrapping his arms around his waist. North stepped up from behind, his longer arms slipping around both of the shorter men. This is where Wash wanted to be, pressed in the middle of these two.

York smirked. He knew, as soon as he had seen Wash, that the young blonde belonged with them. He had been nervous about broaching the subject with North, but the older man never ceased to surprise him, and was equally ready to have Wash join their relationship. The trick had been convincing Wash about it. Eight months of planning, getting to know each other, manipulating situations so the younger man would have the chance to see how he could fit into the two older men’s lives. All of it was worth it, now that Wash was here.

York leaned over Wash’s head and gave North a satisfied kiss. North moaned pleasantly into it. At the deep sound, Wash’s body tautened. He felt his pants bulge in the front. So did York. The brunette chuckled darkly and released his older lover’s lips for his newer lover’s. “Feeling a little stirred, are we, Wash?” He questioned into the kiss, before he plunged his tongue hungrily into the man’s mouth.

Wash went along with the kiss, gladly. The hands he had placed on York’s hips made a searching upwards journey until they came to rest in clenched fists in the brown hair. He heard North rumble, felt the vibrations through his back, as the oldest’s hands traveled up Wash’s arms, to his shoulders, pausing briefly to squeeze lightly at his neck, before settling down to rest on his hips. York’s hands were cupping his cheeks, so they were not in the way when North bent his head to lightly graze his teeth along Wash’s nape, eliciting a shudder that had both the other men echoing it.

Wash pulled his mouth away, gasping for breath. York didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he set his ravenous mouth to the freckles dotting the side of Wash’s throat, where his other lover had already made a few dark kiss marks. His intention was to make a few of his own claims to the pale flesh, and set his nipping teeth to the task. When Wash tilted his head back and to the side to provide better access, North used that opportunity to seal his lips to the younger man’s.

Where York’s kiss was avid, torrid, exciting, North’s was calming, soothing, and enchanting. It was like coming home. Wash gloried in the gentle exploration, the probing tongue that licked the roof of his mouth lightly, the questing lips that pressed firmly on his rather than devoured. Both men kissed so differently, but each felt so right.

Wash groaned deeply, panting breaths escaping him when North finally released his mouth. It was intoxicating to be the center of attention of these two men. He was lost to the pleasure they showered him with.

“Hehe,” York chuckled against Wash’s throat, having moved from sucking hickies to gently nibbling on the corded muscle of his pulse. He lifted his head, eyes blazing over the obviously overwhelmed man to his other partner. “Such noises, North. It seems you were right. Wash does like to get loud.”

North raised his own head from where he had turned his attention to Wash’s sensitive ears. He gave one last lick to the pink shell, followed by a nip to the lobe, which caused another round of pleas to flow from the youngest’s lips, before he answered. “Indeed he does, York. He get’s very noisy. Do you like it? Hearing his moans for more?”

York hummed his approval as North took his lips in a deep kiss, still keeping Wash between them. Coming out of his haze, Wash stared at the two men around him. He watched their lips slide together wetly, watched York’s tongue dart out to catch at North’s. It was beautiful. These two perfect specimens locked together intimately. And Wash knew what each of them tasted like now. He knew exactly the flavours that each man would find on the other’s tongue, knew that each taste would be infused with his own as well. “Holy fuck…”

The two men easily broke apart. York took one hand and gripped Wash under the chin, jerking his head up just this side of roughly. “What a dirty mouth you have on you, Wash. Tsk, tsk.” And the man bent forward to bite him not so lightly on the lower lip before continuing. “I think we need to do something about that.”

He backed away from the tangle of limbs the three had been entwined in and grabbed Wash’s hand. He started to pull him towards the other room. North stopped him from following by placing a firm hand on his shoulder all at once. The seriousness in his face did not escape the shorter blonde. “You need to remember, Wash, this is at your pace. If we go too fast, do something you don’t like, you need only say so. This is for you. You need to trust us with your intimacy, so this needs to be for you. Remember that.”

Wash nodded. He pulled North in for a reassuring kiss, letting him feel that he was okay with where things were going. He grabbed the older man’s hand and pulled him along as York pulled Wash. They trailed into the other room, bypassing the king-size bed, which surprised the middle man, but the young blonde trusted York to lead. Instead they made their way to the massive bathroom.

It was a luxury retreat, so it had a separate shower and tub. The shower was a large walk-in stall big enough to fit a horse - or three well-built grown men. When York turned on the spray to full blast, Wash saw that water not only came from the pulsating shower head, but from six body jets - three on either wall adjacent to the showerhead.

Wash lifted one eyebrow in a knowing gesture. It appeared York had planned this from the moment he had won the tickets and knew they would be staying at the high-end hotel. The brunette, it seemed, had some interesting fantasies laid out for the three of them. Wash tilted the corner of his lips up in a smirk to match his raised brow.

At the expression directed at him, York let out a murmured “oh, god!” before wrapping his arms around Wash. He pressed desperate, clinging kisses along the other man’s face. The onslaught came as a shock, not giving Wash the time to do more than brace himself against North’s chest behind him again. He wouldn’t have tried to stop the eager brunette, but he couldn’t help but be curious at the man’s spontaneous combustion.

North provided the answer, his words quivering from his chest through to Wash’s back where they were plastered together. “I like when you lick your lips. York’s favourite is when you lift your eyebrow and give that knowing, skeptical look.”

It was easy to believe, since the lover they were talking about was now nibbling excitedly at the eyebrow that had been raised. Much to York’s pleasure, it lifted again as a thought struck Wash. “So … if I bite my lip again right now, I’ll have the both of you crawling all over me?”

North rumbled deep in his chest, the sound sending shivers through both Wash and York, though the latter didn’t cease his attentions. North tightened his grip around Wash, one hand massaging low on his stomach, the other grasping hard at the man’s thigh. “Try it,” he gruffed out the challenge.

A light came into the brown eyes as he deliberately bit his bottom lip seductively between his teeth. And then it was a free for all. York and North were both battling for dominance over Wash’s lips and face. When one took control, the other attacked the skin on his neck and shoulders as they ripped off his hoodie and t-shirt. Then they would switch, and Wash would find his lips occupied by his other lover, while the first got to removing his belt, pants, and boxers. 

Wash was not idle during this. He grabbed whatever fabric was in front of him and tugged. Sometimes he would pull the offending garment off, sometimes the owner would pull it off for him, and sometimes their third lover would notice the struggle and assist the other man out of his clothes. However it happened, eventually all three men were completely naked and under the shower’s steaming spray.

York, being the demanding lover that he was, took control right away. He backed Wash up against one wall and got started on the man’s neck again. He didn’t know why, but seeing the freckles spattering along that smooth column made him eager to add his own marks. He nipped and suckled, then added the soothing trace of his tongue afterwards. He kept at it until he had made a few more visible marks, and then he was sliding down the man’s chest.

Wash was lanky, possessing a subtle strength that didn’t show as too obtrusive, unless someone felt the sinewy build beneath the pale skin. York, who was used to North’s brute force, was fascinated by the almost delicate display of muscles on his newest lover. He licked and kissed, dragged his tongue and teeth over ever crease, hill, and valley of Wash’s torso. He especially liked the slim hips and the deep v that outlined where hip met thigh. Content to nibble there, York got down on his knees in front of Wash.

Meanwhile, North was standing behind York. When the first man moved down from worshipping a certain part of Wash’s body, the tall blonde was right there to make his own explorations, to follow the trail that the younger man had set. With York on his knees, North was free to run his hands over Wash’s chest, across his shoulders. He was able to kiss along Wash’s face in a leisurely pace, lapping up the droplets of water that cascaded onto his skin from the scorching shower.

Wash reveled in it all. It couldn’t get better than this. He had two attentive lovers doing amazing things to his body. His hands were able to caress both of them wherever he could reach - faces, backs, hair. And he was not mistaken in believing his touches were causing those passionate groans and gasps to come from the each of them. He was wrong about one thing, though; it did get better. It got a hell of a lot better when York moved his questing lips from his hips to his aching erection.

As if reacting to some silent cue, North moved to pin Wash’s hands to the wall above his head. He checked with the younger man to make sure he was okay with the confinement, and when he received an excited nod from Wash, he kissed him deeply. 

At the same time, York had pinned Wash’s hips down with his hands, so he could have completely control. He grinned salaciously up at North when the older man gazed down at him. He leaned up as far as he could to accept the kiss that the tall blonde bestowed on him, while both of the older lovers kept Wash restrained.

“Go easy on him, love.” North commented only slightly warningly. He knew from experience that York liked to tease. When between his legs, York could keep the older man on edge for hours it seemed, refusing to let North cum until the younger man decided he had had enough. And while North would desperately love to watch York make Wash beg and writhe, now was not the time.

“If you insist,” came the breathy reply. Then York stuck out his tongue to slide it flat along the tip of Wash’s erection.

Wash’s reaction was instantaneous. His hips bucked, his back arched and he strained his wrists against North’s firm grasp. His lovers gave no quarter. They held fast to their restraining grip, forcing Wash to experience the full onslaught of sensation without allowing him to evade. The youngest man gasped loudly, then it turned to lewdly when York ran his tongue up the full length from base to slit, where precum had already gathered. Wanting to taste, York wrapped just the tip in the warm embrace of his mouth, sucking harshly, quickly. And Wash really lost control.

“Oh, fuck!!! My god- That’s- I can’t even …” his words pleaded out incoherently. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!!!!”

North chuckled, his lips pulling in tandem at Wash’s ear to the pulls of York’s mouth on Wash’s cock. And when York finally engulfed the length of Wash’s erection into his mouth, the youngest blonde could do nothing but whimper and quiver in ecstasy.

Finally he felt some give, and realised North had released his arms and stepped away. Uncaring for the moment where the older blonde had gone, Wash grasped his hands into York’s hair. While he was loathe for the sensation to end, he also knew he needed a respite, or he would be coming far too soon for his liking. He reluctantly pulled York’s mouth away from him, and when the man came off with a loud pop, Wash couldn’t stop himself from kneeling in front of the other man and kissing him ardently. He was too impatient, and let his tongue be the first to seek entrance passed the other’s lips. York didn’t mind. He opened to duel his tongue with Wash’s, and let the younger man taste his own essence from his mouth. Wanting to give more back, Wash reached out and grasped firmly onto York’s erection. The brunette growled into Wash’s mouth when the man started to pump teasingly short strokes that had his hips giving involuntary, hiccuping thrusts.

North came back, as evidenced by the turned on groan above the two men on their knees. Wash broke the kiss, though he still kept up the not quite long enough pumps. York’s head just bent forward to rest in the crook of Wash’s shoulder, biting there to try and convince the man to stroke harder, faster, to go all the way up his length. But to no avail. Wash had a dangerous glint in his eye, knowing that he was giving as good as he’d gotten. “I was wondering where you had gone off to?”

North held up his hands so Wash could see what was in them while he watched the younger man’s touch reduce York to a quivering, pleading mess. “Went to get provisions, and here you two are continuing without me.”

The bottle of lube and the square condom packet immediately intrigued Wash, enough that it distracted him from his ministrations on York. The brunette was able to catch his breath, then he turned a look of wonder at the young blonde - a look that North was also giving him. “Damn, Wash. I never thought you’d be so good at that. You nearly derailed tonight’s entire plan with your magic touch.”

“Plan?” Wash queried, as North came towards him and helped him to his feet. When he reached down to help up York, North stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“He can stay down there for now. If you’re willing to go along with our plan, he’s going to need to be there, anyway.” The tall blonde explained, and he watched a thrill of pleasure light in Wash’s eyes. He was sure York got an eyeful of the shiver that followed along his lower belly. “Are you comfortable with me taking you? Remember you can say no to anything, at any time, Wash.”

More precum leaked out of his aching cock at the thought. Riding down on North’s raging hard on. Being filled to bursting as the big man pumped into him in full thrusts. His voice was a harsh crackling of want when he replied. “God, yes, North. Fuck, I wanna ride your cock so bad.”

“Good.” North gave the condom packet to York to open, which confused Wash for a moment, before the big man was pressing him back against the shower wall where they had started. He gave Wash one long slow kiss before he turned him around so his chest was to the wall. Then North started trailing his hand down Wash’s back, down to the crease between his ass cheeks, before they were massaging circles around his rim.

At the sound of the tearing foil, Wash turned his head as much to the side as he could, and managed to see York sliding the condom onto North’s erection. Meanwhile, North had used the lube he was holding to make his fingers oily and slick. Then he slid one finger passed Wash’s rim, letting just the tip stretch the younger man open. He cooed into Wash’s shoulder as York massaged gently at the back of Wash’s thighs. Wash breathed deeply, letting himself relax. North slipped his finger deeper, to the knuckle, before sliding it out then back in again. He patiently used his finger to stretch Wash open. When one finger became easy, he slid in a second, pausing to be sure Wash was okay with it. Then he started the whole process over. In and out, even crooking the tips to stretch Wash further, causing a well-pleasured keen to come from the young man. After a third finger was inserted, Wash was begging desperately, and the words coming out of his mouth were not even coherent sentences.

“Okay, North. I think he’s ready now.” York said. And being on his knees, watching North work his fingers into Wash, had tested his control. It was time.

North agreed. He turned Wash back to face both him and York. Then he kissed the man slowly, and took his place behind Wash with his back to the wall. He slipped extra lube onto his covered erection and then threw the bottle to the corner. York positioned Wash so he was standing with his back to North. He even had to keep his hands on the young blonde’s hips to help him keep standing. 

Then North’s hands were replacing Yorks, and the big blonde pushed his aching cock into the hole he had just spent such care opening. He went slowly, for Wash’s sake, seeing how his dick was quite a bit bigger than three fingers. He paused every so often to let the younger man adjust. Eventually, though, he was buried to the hilt, completely bottoming out the man in front of him. He couldn’t stop his mouth from forming a perfect “oh” at how tight Wash felt. He started thrusting, shallowly at first. Then, when Wash pushed back eagerly with his hips, North let himself go deeper, harder, just a little faster.

This is what York had been waiting for. He placed his hands over top of North’s, and once again engulfed Wash’s erection. He went as deep as he could go, relaxing until he could feel the blunt head pushing against the back of his throat. Then he caught the rhythm of North’s hips. Every time the large man thrusted forward, York swallowed down. When North pulled back on an out-stroke, York pulled up so just the tip was passed his lips. Throughout all this, he never relented on the sucking pressure.

The overstimulation was too much. North behind him, filling him like glory. York in front of him, sucking wetly. It was more than he could take. He felt North hit a spot inside him just perfectly, and he choked out a cry. When North repeated the motion to hit the spot a second time, the combined actions of his lovers had Wash hollering against the echoing shower walls as he came.

His head dipped forward, but before his knees could collapse, York was up on his feet, pressing into his chest. He was alternating between kissing Wash and North deeply while he took his own erection in hand and started stroking quickly. Wash regained enough of his senses to push York’s hands away and grasp the hardened flesh himself. He thought he might be squeezing too hard, what with the full strokes North was still pushing into him, but York didn’t seem to think so. He just thrusted into Wash’s hands until he came with a groan and spurted all over the blonde’s stomach.

North wasn’t far behind. York reached passed Wash’s shoulder to kiss his mouth firmly while Wash clenched one hand in the blonde hair and used the nails of his other hand to rake tantalizing points across North’s inner thigh. And North was jerking his hips spastically into Wash as he ground his mouth against York’s.

Finally spent, the three men could do no more than lazily wash themselves off, only sparing quick kisses and tired caresses for each other. They turned off the spray, wrapped themselves with the large bath towels around their hips, before they all trudged like weary soldiers to the massive bed.

They flopped down, exhausted. North on one edge, York on the other. Wash was snuggled in the middle, resting perfectly with his head tucked under the two taller mens’ chins.They twisted so their arms and legs were a mass of limbs that would be a bitch to untangle come morning, but everyone was touching everyone else somewhere, so the three lovers were happy for now.

Wash gave a huge yawn, almost asleep before a thought hit him. “What about the concert?”

“Fuck the concert.” Came York’s tired reply. Then a playfully teasing note came into his voice. It held a degree of want that should be well-satisfied at this point. “If you want music, give me twenty minutes to rest, and I’m sure I can make you sing again.”

Wash gave a half-hearted cuff to the brunette head as he snuggled into North’s chest. North pulled his two younger lovers closer. Ignoring the scuffle, he settled it with a huge bearlike yawn. “If either of you move for another three hours, I’ll kill you both. We’ll still have time to decide if we want to see the concert or not.”

After giving each man a gentle kiss on the forehead, he huffed down into snuffling snores, quickly and deeply finding sleep. York kissed Wash’s lips and then closed his eyes. He drew patterns with his fingers on Wash’s smooth stomach, but Wash knew it was an unconscious gesture meant to soothe - himself or York, he didn’t know - until he, too finally dozed off. 

Wash, however, stayed awake for a while longer. He marveled at the feel of his two lovers’ bodies. How different in shape and texture they were. How the water droplets from their shower games eventually evaporated. He was content to be snuggled in between the two larger men. He had no idea how this three way relationship was supposed to work, but he thought they would figure it together out along the way. For now, he knew where he fit, and that was between the two loves of his life. Everything else could wait to be sorted out. With this thought, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
